A curtain wall system is an outer covering of a building where the outer walls are typically not critical from a structural stability standpoint, but provide environmental protection and/or serve specific architectural purposes. Curtain walls can be made of glass, metal (e.g., steel, aluminum, copper etc.), fiber glass, etc., or a combination thereof. Often curtain wall systems are too rigid to accommodate a variety of functionalities, and constrained by the functionality that the system is originally designed for. Once installed, there is very little opportunity to make the curtain wall adjust to any new configuration that is not originally planned. Conventional curtain wall systems do not offer a design that is suitable for optimizing overall energy consumption footprint of an existing building.
What is needed is a flexible design for curtain walls and associated framework which can address and solve the above-mentioned shortcomings of the conventional curtain wall systems.